


Forget-me-nots - Memories

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [31]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Memories that wasn't theirs to begin with starts surfacing.
Relationships: Original Master(s) (Fate)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Flowertober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Forget-me-nots - Memories

Memories, something of the human mind that can be both reliable yet questionable at the same time.

Lilianne would have small snippets of a life she knows isn't hers but it feels familiar to her. The life she sees from those memories are different, drastically different.

The world that her past had lived was different, it had a modern elements to it but it was constantly riddled with fighting and monsters. Melee weapons are preferred and casting a magic spell was a little bit easier.

As a child she would see the fighting that her past self had to go through to survive, there are a few instances of peace but those were scarce. Maybe that is why she had asked her parents to send her to self-defense classes.

There was a phase in her life where she would get no memories of her past life. It was right after her mother died till she had celebrated her 18th birthday.

It was a surprise to see her past memories come again but dear Merlin were they...lewd? Fluffy? Sweet? She didn't know. All she knew that her past self held a much more romantic love life. Very romantic and very intimate.

She would wake at times where she feels flustered, she felt she was seeing something private and intimate that she shouldn't have. Even if it was her past self still it was a different person from her own altogether.

"And that is all, you seem to be in much better shape than before", Dr. Roman's voice snapped her out of her train of thought, she gave a nod but Roman seemed to be a little miffed about something, "I know you just came back from London but I didn't expect you to have your ankle strained so soon and just when you went on a streak where you didn't have any injuries", The doctor sighed and Lilianne could only let out a nervous laugh.

She looked down at her bare legs, she would often wear leggings with her standard Chaldea uniform but since her ankle was strained and bandaged she decided to fore go it for a while, even though it was a bit chilly at times.

"Hey Edmund", the said male looked up from the files he was arranging, "Yeah?",

"Think you can carry her back to her room?", Her face turned into a thousand shades of varying red. Roman said "carry" not "escort" so it means one thing.

"Wait! Dr. Roman! I can still walk!", She tried to reason but Romani only gave her face of doubt, "I doubt it, you should avoiding straining your ankle as much as possible so it would recover much quicker", The doctor said but behind those words she could sense something else.

Edmund was already by her side and he gave her shoes to carry. He mumbled a small apology as his body pressed against her a bit. The world seemed to slow for a while.

She caught whiff of his scent, he smelled earthy with small hints of spicy in them. His arm circled around her and the other went underneath her legs, he lifted her up with ease and out they went of the infirmary.

Lilianne's room wasn't too far away from the infirmary but the path that was the shortest way to her room was being cleaned. The staff that cleaned the hall denied Edmund and her access as they won't allow the possible risk of slipping.

So they took the long route, thankfully the hall was bare. It was around lunch time so all of them were in the cafeteria except for a few stragglers. She could feel her cheeks losing their heat, finally getting accustomed to this. They didn't talk with each other.

"Ah! Edmund just the person I was looking for!", God damnit Da Vinci, wrong timing. Lilianne couldn't help but bury her face at the crook of Edmund's neck when Da Vinci neared, she could just imagine the genius's face of teasing.

She had no energy to face Da Vinci and Edmund was fine with that. The nurse and genius talked about something but the Master had already tuned out of it.

The familiar feeling of being carried like this brought her back to her memories that wasn't hers to begin with. The feeling of comfort and safety. She had bee carried many times like this by her servants and a few staff members, and also Mash, but when Edmund had done it, it felt different.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. The thought of her past life's lover. The love her old self had received.

If her memories were to be believed, Edmund and that past lover of hers is not so different from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a 2nd part in Edmund's perspective


End file.
